Situación Incomoda
by lelu-chan
Summary: Ese día se pretendía ser tranquilo que podría salir mal, excepto que ese día llegara, o si a su hija le llego la regla... asco de resumen pero denle una oportunidad


**Disclamer: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecio sino a su creador Kishimoto**

**SITUACIÓN INCÓMODA**

Era una mañana tranquila o eso se pensaba ser pero en la casa de la familia Hyuga se escucho un grito haciendo despertar despertar a los habitante de esta.

−KYAAA! OTOU-SAN− llamo/grito una niña de 13 años de pelos castaños que le llegaba hasta la cintura, ojos perlas una piel clara de altura pequeña que vestia con una pijama de remera demaciado grande para su talla y un short pequeño que era tapado por la remera− otou-san por favor ayudame− siguio gritando mientras que poco a poco sus ojos se critalizaban

−que pasa hija que es todo este escandalo− dijo nada más ni nada menos que Neji Hyuga ya que su pequeña hija no era de gritar ni mucho menos de hacer escandalos ya que habia sacado un poco de su personalidad− que es lo que te pasa Hikari

−cre-creo que estoy muriendo estoy sagrando mucho ademas me duelo el estamago− le respondio hikari

−eh?− eso si que lo descoloco entonces empezo e mirarla pero no tenia ninguna herida− pero no tienes nada porque decis que estas sangrando− le pregunto Neji a su hija

− por esto!− una vez dicho esto la pequeña castaña retiro sus sabana para revelar una mancha de sangre en su cama y parte de su ropa para dormir− otou-san que me sucede ya no aguanto estos dolores− esto ultimo lo dijo un poco nerviosa y lagrimiando un poco

Esto si que no lo vio suceder, aunque su hija sea una genio en el ambito ninja en ciertos temas era muy inocente, y lo peor de todo que su esposa Tenten no estaba para poder arreglar esta situacion; o sí estaba en un gran lío a su hija le llego su periodo ( bueno ya saben andres el que viene una vez por mes)

−etto hija como te lo puedo explicar, lo que te sucede es algo comun en todas las chicas en tu edad tu madre le sucedo lo mismo así que no te preocupes, _maldicion justo cuando se la necesita más no esta _−este ultimo pensamiento fue interrumpido ya que otro grito se escucho ya que lo que dijo no fue muy bien mencionado, hasta los cavernicolas serian mas delicados

−KYAAA! me estas diciendo que va a sucerder otra vez, entonce hay posibilidad que muera desangrada− ahora si no sabia que hacer y eso que era llamado genio pero que hacer en esta situación tendria que tanquilizarse y pensarlo lo que diria

−hija primero relajate, ve a bañarte y cambiarte ahora vengo− tras decir eso Neji salio de la habitacion, una vez afuera se jalo de los pelos de la desesperacion, sabia que lidiar con una hija era complicado primero espantar a esos buitres, como solia llamar a los fans-boy de su hija, y luego esto.

Una vez que pudo recobrar su compostura fue directo a su cuarto para ver si quedaban toallitas higicas para su sorpresa al buscar no encontro ninguna otro problema mas tendria que ir a comprarlas pero para su suerte una empleada llego de lo cual le dio la orden de traerlas como si su vida dependiera de ello. Una vez que la empleado le trajo su pedido Neji regreso a la habitacion de su hija de la cual estaba en posicion fetal por sus dolores de cual no la dejaban levantarse.

−hija toma esto− le dijo mientras le entregaba el paquete− ve al baño y pontelo ahi tiene las intruciones− luego vio como Hikari asintia y se dirigia al baño. Ahora si ya llego el momento de explicarle, era todo o nada.

Cuando vio que su hija regresaba fue el momento de la charla, o si esto se pondria bueno para la persona que miraba con divercion la situacion ya que no fue notada por sus seres queridos

−lo que sucede, etto lo que te pasa bueno, como decirtelo− pero no sasbia como comenzar, el era Hyuga Neji, unos de los mejores ambu de Konoha y conocido como el genio Hyuga esta situacion no le debe superar, pero alli estaba nervioso y con un visible sonrojo− es una situacion complicada de explicarte no se por donde comenzar− pero una fuerte carcajada interrumpio ese silenciosa tencion que se habia creado

−que pasa querido no puedes, no te preocupes yo me encargo− tras eso aparecio Tenten con una mirada burlona hacia su esposo mientras le daba un corto beso y lo empujaba fuera de la habitacion.

El resto del dia transcurio tranquilo y cuando Neji vio a Tenten salir del cuarto de su hija las dudas le llegaron a la cabeza

−tranquila la deje durmiendo, asi que el genio Hyuga no pudo darle la charla a su hija− dijo Tenten mientras reia al ver el sonrojo de la persona que amaba

−no es gracioso− luego de eso la agarro de la cintura para derle un apasionado beso que no se daban hace dias− a que hora llegates

− justo en el momento que te vi jalarte tu lindo cabello, amor− al terminar la oracion le beso de nuevo. Que podria decir ese dia para el genio Hyuga fue realmente incomodo pero tenia el alivio de tener a su Tenten que le sacaba de eso lios.

**Fin**

**Hola a todos se que tenia que atualizar mi optra historia pero me llego esta idea y no podria desperdiciarla espero que le guste, ah y perdon si tein falta de ortografia, los quiero mucho y faliz navidad a todos y que tenga un prospero año nuevo**

**no se olviden de dejarme algun comentario**


End file.
